Trunks Life
by SammyKins478.9834
Summary: Just a little story of Trunks life in High School. Will he get the school bully to leave him alone? Will he found out why he was different?


Trunks

My life was different than normal kids. Some say I have super powers. Some say I'm an alien. They could be right…I guess. I don't really know who I am. My parents, Bulma and Vegeta, say I'm just special like my father. Was my father picked on too? Was he called a freak? These questions bother me, and will always bother me until I found out.

^BEEP DING-A-LING BEEP^

Third period's bell rang. I put up my journal, and packed up my things. Someone behind me threw a paper ball at me. "Hmm," I sighed. I turned around to see Jimmy, the class bully.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

"'Was that really necessary?'" He mocked me. "Yes it was newbie."

"How in the world am I a _newbie _when I've been here for 5 months?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter how long you've been here dummy," he walked toward me and put his right index finger on my chest. "It means you are new to this school, and you will be 'til you leave. It is as simple as that." He took his finger off and walked away. I grabbed my bag, and I put it on my shoulder. As I walked out, the teacher called me to her desk. My feet stop, and drag me to her desk.

"Ma'am?" I asked as I was at her desk.

"I read you journal yesterday-"

"I know. I read it. You gave me a C for the cuss words. I apologize," I said.

"…Yes, but I needed to talk to you about some of the pages," she said.

"What pages are we talking about?" I asked. I dropped my bag to the floor, knowing I was going to be here awhile.

"Pull up a seat," she said. When I was seated she continued. "I read that you feel people hate you because you're new, and your hair changes color when you get mad. I wanted to tell you, even though it is a little freaky, you are not a freak. It just means you are special in your own way, and I-"

"I'm glad you are concerned of me, but ma'am I come from a strong family. I don't care what people think. I just said that they hate me. I didn't say I care," I interrupted.

"I understand-"

"Then can I leave?" I interrupted again.

"No you may not," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Trunks, you need to listen to me for a second," she ignored my question.

"I don't want you to fucking help me. And I know I just cussed. So write me up so I don't have to see your ugly face. I don't want to see anyone's face. Just write me up!" I got up, picked up my things. I could feel my hair change blond. I was mad, angry as hell. I walked (more like ran) out of the room.

My mom wasn't going to be too happy about me getting written up. But like I said, 'I don't want to see their faces'.

When I was at my locker, I put in my combination, dropped my books inside, and closed it. Then I walked to my flying contraption my dad calls Gohan's Flying Nimbus. This day was going to be tomorrow's drama session.

Later that night, I lay on my bed. My parents were gone on their date (which dad didn't want to go) and wouldn't be back until after 12. So I pretty much had the house to myself. Except for the part where I am grounded. I could use the computer, TV, radio, or nothing. So here I am stuck on my bed doing my math homework. It was hard to concentrate without any music in my ear, but it was quite so I guess it wasn't so bad.

I was on problem 45 when I heard my parent's car. I peeked outside, and saw them. Mom was in dad's arms. They were making out. Eww…that is disturbing. They came toward the door, but stopped right before it. Mom was starting to take his jacket off.

"Do you think Trunks…is asleep?" she asked my dad between kisses.

"Who cares? Let him hear," my dad returned. I so did not want to hear.

"Now come on, let's do it in the car. That would be different," my mom replied.

"Yeah, but…it would break," my dad growled when mom bit his ear.

"I can fix it, now let's go." With no other word, dad picked my mom up. He carried her to the car, and shoved her in. He got in next and slammed the door. Within 20 minutes, the car started to rock back, and forth. I removed my eyes, and sat on my bed.

"Now that is disturbing," I said to myself.

The next morning was painful. I couldn't sleep hearing all the noise my parents were making in their room that night. They had just done having sex, and they did it again in their ro0m. They couldn't get enough of each other. It makes me want to puke.

I didn't talk at breakfast. My parents were will mad with me, so I didn't say anything at all. My dad was on his thirtieth bowl of cereal, and eleventh waffle. I was on my fifth of both.

I and my dad seem to eat a lot, and he will never tell me why. Mom didn't even gawk at me anymore like she used to.

"It's time someone eats more than me." We all look up. Krillin, a family friend, said through our door. I got up shouting, "Krillin! What's up?" I gave him a hug. If Krillin is here, that means the whole gang is. They must be outside. I moved toward the back.

"Trunks…go to your room. No guest for you," my mom said. I stopped.

"Mom, Goten is here," I said.

"I don't care."

"Please mom, I barely see him and-"

"Go son!" My dad screamed at me. I jumped and headed up stairs. I slammed my door, and cried while I heard everyone down stairs having a great time. I don't get to see Goten a lot. He lives a long away from here, and it makes me angry. I wished I'd never cussed. My life is going to be a living hell for the next few weeks, and I'm going to have to put up with it.

^Beep Beep, Beep Beep^

My hand reached for the off button on my alarm clock. It was 5:30 in the morning, and I had school again. I was off restriction, and everything. I was so happy. I ate my breakfast really quick and kissed my mom good bye. I gave dad a wave good bye, and climbed on the flying Nimbus. I went halfway, climbed off, and told it to be at my school at 3:30 sharp. It took off in the other direction.

When I was in the city, I saw Mr. Satan's picture everywhere. Mr. Satan is Gohan's wife's dad. He is the strongest 'human' person in the universe. He won every tournament, except when my family and friends enter. Mostly Goku wins, but my dad has beaten him a couple of times.

When I reached the school, I flew into a tree. When I climbed out of the tree, I had visitors. Jimmy and his gang bang decided to chat.

"Well if it isn't monkey boy back from suspension," Jimmy said.

"Good one dude," said one of his followers. They high fived. Idiots.

"Hey Jimmy, how are you doing?" I said pretending he was my best friend.

"I was going great. Until I saw your face." His little posse laughed.

"Mature doofus."

"What did you call me?"

"I think I called you a doofus. I don't know what's wrong with your hearing, but you might want to get that checked."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jimmy swung at me, missing.

"Tsk, tsk. That was a very bad miss. Want to try again?" I asked. You didn't have to tell him twice. He swung again…missing. "Hey retard, I'm over here!" I had teleported without him knowing. Shoot I didn't even know how I did it. It took me a second before knowing what I did. Then the next second I smirked.

"How…did…you…do…that?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. Ha-ha, but it sure is fun!" I said. I did it again right before he swung, and again when he tried to him me again.

"Stop, you're not going to hit me," I said. He finally did stop, and walked away. This was going to be a good day.


End file.
